


Cop Talk

by Amedia



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy BDSM-ish references, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch learns something new about Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Response to lionille's drabble request: the prompt she provided was "we find out Wyatt speaks a second language." She kindly gave me the option "gen ... or not," so I went with NOT! 
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal on May 3, 2009

"If you're up for something exotic," said Cain, popping his head into Glitch's laboratory, "there's a new cafeteria across town that serves Aardish food."

Glitch looked up from the microscope. "I'm _always_ up for something exotic, Wyatt, you know that," and Cain felt himself blush.

****

They pushed their trays to the cashier's station; she greeted them politely, speaking with a heavy accent. When she gave Cain his change, he said, " _Thank you_ ," in Aardish and she brightened visibly.

" _You're very welcome!_ " she replied in the same language.

As they carried their trays to a table, Glitch said, "You never told me you spoke Aardish!"

Sitting down, Cain said, "My first assignment as a Tin Man was in a town near the Aardish border. I often worked in the immigrant sector." He wrapped a spoonful of creamed spiced vegetables in a lettuce leaf like an expert and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm, that's good."

"So you learned to speak their language?" Glitch asked, following suit.

"Just the basics, really," Cain said, gesturing with a piece of flat bread. "Hello, goodbye. Please, thank you. And everyone's favorite: Police, freeze!" They both laughed. Cain added, "And some more specialized phrases, of course."

"Like what?" Glitch asked.

"Oh, the usual cop talk. Hands over your head. Spread your legs so I can frisk you. Lie down, face down." He scooped a pile of shredded meat into the bread and took a bite. "Mmm. Anyway, that's about it. Nothing I could really use in any other context." He reached for his water glass.

Just as he took a sip, he looked up to see Glitch giving him a positively evil smile. "Are you sure about that, Wyatt?"

Fortunately Cain managed to swallow the water instead of inhaling it, but it was a near thing.


End file.
